


Within One's Blood

by Silver_Flair



Series: Pay Back [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Magical Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair





	Within One's Blood

Anthony “Tony” Stark has always hated magic, even before the world turned to absolute shit. He has hated it with all the rage a wronged child could. You see, the Stark family is old, and their History is long, and that is where this story begins.

 

The Stark began as simple hunter family, at that time their surname Ferrum. They hunted side-by-side with their familiars, the horned wolves. Back then, the non-magical world, and the magical world had no separation. However, they themselves only began to be born with magic when a wizard, stronger than any other, unknowingly had a child with one of their women. 

 

That man’s name was Loki, God of Mischief and Lies.

 

The Ferrum family was filled with pride to be blessed, however unknowingly, by the Gods themselves! 

 

However, this pride ruined them. Over the next hundred generations, they only had children with those in their family, effectively breeding out their ability to use magic. 

 

Now Squibs, they were chased out of the magical world, which was now seperated from the mundane one. Filled with shame, they hid amongst the non-magical humans, changing their name to Stark. 

 

As time passed, their shame turned to rage. How dare they cast out the great Stark family? They vowed vengeance upon the magical world. 

 

_ If they couldn’t have magic, then no one else could. _

 

This screeched to a halt with the birth of Howard Stark, who rather than seek to destroy magic, sought to harness it for the Stark families gain.

 

Howard Stark began to collect artifacts, placing them in a safe to protect them against outside forces. However, something changed over time, it’s not known what caused it; maybe a curse, a sickness, or maybe it was always fated to occur. But Howard Stark grew jealous of those with magic, and this only increased with the birth of Anthony “Tony” Stark.

 

Who for the first time in over twenty generations of Starks, was born with the ability to use the magic hidden deep in their blood.

 

Howard Stark began to hate his son, and sought to take away the one thing he could never have himself. At last, he found it, a magic ring that once put on could never be taken of by a mortal. Its purpose was quite simple, to bind the magic of its wearer, forever.

 

This was not a painless procedure, as their core was stretched from their soul and squeezed into the small ring. This would cause whoever wears it to be in pain for the rest of their natural life as their magic was bound. Howard Stark knew of this, and was sadistically happy that it was so. 

 

One day, when he was six years old, the unsuspecting Anthony “Tony” Stark was summoned to his father’s office, and forced to place the ring on. As he had screamed, plead, and sobbed in agony, his father laughed in glee. He had, for the last time, prayed to the Gods, but none answered, no one helped him. 

 

After this, Anthony “Tony” Stark was no longer himself, for the ring took everything that made Anthony himself. Because for a being of magic, their core is where their identity resides. 

 

And that, my dear friends, is when Anthony “Tony” Stark began to hate magic, and himself.


End file.
